1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas separation devices and in particular to a pocket filter arrangement for removing particulate solids from a dirty gas stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,059 and 3,871,848, the prior art discloses a variety of pocket filter arrangements. As shown in the foregoing patents, a pocket filter generally includes a plurality of relatively flat, sheath-like filter bags secured to a common mounting frame to form a filter cartridge having a series of filter pockets suspended from the frame in adjacent side-by-side relation. Typically, one or more of the cartridges are secured across the interior of a gas duct so that particulate materials are separated from the gas stream as it flows through the filter media from the interior of each of the filter pockets. When it becomes necessary to replace the filter media in the filter cartridge, the entire cartridge is removed and thrown away and a new cartridge is installed in its place. Thus, it is particularly desirable for the filter cartridge to be of a durable and lightweight construction which is easy to assemble and inexpensive to make.